


white noise, what an awful sound

by ardenchoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, hyuckhei makes me soft guys, singer!hyuck, this was gonna be longer but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/ardenchoe
Summary: Yukhei thinks that maybe he found his spot between succulents and fairy lights.





	white noise, what an awful sound

**Author's Note:**

> song: roamer - varley

Yukhei is sure the few people around him would be able to hear the thumping of his heartbeat if it weren’t for the boy’s singing. He’s pretty, smaller than him — though that isn’t that hard to achieve — and, Yukhei is sure of that, an angel sent from above. There is no way this voice belongs to a normal human boy.

  
Sicheng had been the one forcing him to tag along, the older guy’s obsession with the Indie scene having managed to annoy Renjun, who normally was on-board with everything Sicheng wanted. Yukhei had declined at first, not wanting to get out of bed again, but this — he is worth it.

  
The previous acts weren’t at all his style, and this one isn’t either, but Yukhei thinks that maybe he found his spot between succulents and fairy lights: The singer has a light voice, soft and a little nasal and absolutely breathtaking. The bass of the song is slow and it’s almost like bass and the gentle electric guitar riff are flirting with one another one stage; Yukhei lets out a breath that carries all his admiration for the band sitting behind the performer, supporting his lovely singing, the airy adlibs, and almost snappy chest voice.

  
Sicheng laughs at him, says he’s adorable and a dork.

  
“Go talk to him,” he also says, rolling his eyes and walking away to get himself a lemonade from the bar the concert is taking place in. People around him are getting up and Yukhei considers this his chance on talking to the possible love of his life.  
The boy is even tinier up close and he’s also kinda beautiful and Yukhei’s breath hitches when he looks up, with hazel doe eyes, a round nose and caramel skin and — You are amazing, he wants to say, so he does and the boy blushes and looks down, a small smile decorating his lips.

  
There are people around them, people that look like perfect boy’s friends and fans, but this could be his only chance of meeting his one and only, he can’t let this opportunity slide.

  
“Thank you,” speaks the boy and Yukhei feels conflicted on whether his speaking or singing voice is better, both making chills run down his spine and tingle in his knees. “I’ve never seen you around here.”

  
“It’s my first time.”

  
He giggles and Yukhei beams back and it’s warm, his heart is so warm. “I’m Yukhei. Your voice is the prettiest thing in the world.”

  
The blush deepens. “Don’t say that you’re making me flustered.” The looks down again, brushing his fingers through his auburn fringe, only lightly. “Donghyuck, my name is Donghyuck,” he then adds, straightening his back a little and locking their eyes.  
Perfect boy’s voice is even prettier when he laughs, really laughs, pulling Yukhei with him by his scarf and drinking eggnog like it’s water. Maybe he’s tipsy. Maybe that’s just him.

  
“I can’t believe I ran away with you,” he sighs, snowflakes caressing his honeyed cheeks and sticking themselves to his hair. “Really — my friends wanted to go out afterwards and I’m roaming ‘round town with a handsome stranger.” He laughs a bit more and Yukhei feels like all bad in the world is gone just from that high-pitched laughter.

  
He chuckles a bit himself. “So, you think I’m handsome?”

  
“Everyone with two eyes can see you’re attractive, Yukhei,” says Donghyuck and Yukhei loves how pretty his name sounds on perfect boy’s lips.


End file.
